Haunting Ground: The Last Fans
by Fox Mew Brittany
Summary: Britt isn't so lucky. After finding her Haunting Ground game, she finds herself inside the game. But, she encounters some chaos when she finds out she isn't helping Fiona...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Haunting Ground, it's the sole property of Capcom. Also I must add that I do not own Lex for she is Saiyan Werewolf. I hope you enjoy this story, reviews are nice and flames will be sent down to Lucifer for further studies.**

_Italics = Thoughts, replies to messages, and phone calls._

Today was like every other ordinary day in the sunshine state; I end up waking up at eleven in the morning from a difficult night's sleep due to my mind ceasing to shut down... That and I stayed up till maybe one or two in the morning just surfing the web, watching videos and all that kind of stuff. Though the only different thing about today was that my mom was called into work and she was busy getting ready at around four in the afternoon while I was thinking what I should have for lunch, yes I have late lunches, and what I'm going to do once my mom leaves for work.

"Alright, I'm heading out." my mom calls out, telling me that she's leaving.

"Okay, try not to kill anyone." I said back, it was normal for me to say that because she made the same comment several times before.

"Yeah, right." was her usual comeback as I heard the door close and lock behind her.

Upon her closing the door I got up from my bed, walked in the kitchen and got out a chocolate chunk health bar, I'm not watching my weight, I just find them more tasty than the s'mores and peanut butters ones my mom got. I usually snack before eating so retrieving the snack I chose, I relocated back to my bed where my laptop was and noticed that I got a message from my friend Lex on fanfiction. I tore a small peice of the bar and popped it in my mouth as I read what she replied back which was along the lines of Clock Tower 3, I grinned a bit obviously interested in the game but had absolutely no luck in finding the game.

_'Just got done watching a video with my favorite song and its CT3 related.'  
><em>  
>I let out a small chuckle and replied, <em>'Let me guess, it's a pairing video and Ralph is one of the characters in said pairing.'<br>_  
>It took a bit for Lex to reply back and when she did, <em>'...noooooo... XD'<em>

From there our conversation went to us talking about Clock Tower 3 for a bit then out of the blue Lex announced that she found her copy of Haunting Ground and thought she sold it. Since Lex mentioned Haunting Ground I felt the strongest urge to play it even though I beat it several times before but I haven't played it recently since my former obsession was Fatal Frame. So unplugging my computer's charger, I took both laptop and it's charger into the living room where I stationed my PS2 then went back to my room to retrieve my copy of Haunting Ground, which a few moments to find since I remembered that it's not in its original game case because of it's previous owner so it's case is a regular cd case. Getting everything set up I told Lex that my replies may be slow because I'm playing Haunting Ground, she was okay with it since I done it once before but with the Fatal Frame games. Since Haunting Ground's scare factor starts kicking in when Daniella and the stalkers after her start coming in I was going to be okay, sure Debilitas had his moments but to me he was...okay? If Capcom went with the original design they had for him he would've been a lot scarier.

Knowing exactly what I was going to do as the Haunting Ground title screen and menu came up, I got comfy in the glider chair as I pressed the Hard Mode option as I turned off the lamp right next to me off. Though when I looked back to the screen it was black, no cutscene, no nothing!

"No...nonononononono!" I started to panic as I quickly turned the lamp back on and started button mashing thinking it'll help, "Oh god, please don't let my game be broken! I'm sorry for not playing you for so long, I was trying Fatal Frame, please work for me! If you break then I'll never be able to find another you in the lame Gamestops I live near!" I tried talking to my game thinking that by some miracle it'll start working.

I looked at the screen to see that it was still black, I let out a mournful sigh and muttered along the lines of, 'This is what happens when you buy a used Gamestop games.' I hunched over to message Lex that all of a sudden my game stopped working but in the middle of my message, text appeared on the screen.

_Welcome to Belli Castle, do your best._

Upon seeing that message a bright, blinding light came from the tv, I used my arms as shield to protect my eyes and before I knew it I was completely enveloped by the light. Once I was completely engulfed by the light everything went black.

What I didn't know was that once I woke up things would be stranger than I dreamt it.

_(Okay, consider this the prologue/first chapter of the story, I wasn't sure where I should stop with this before continuing with the story so I thought, 'Hey why not stop here so we know where to start for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this and please review for this is my first Haunting Ground story, even though I've had an idea for a Haunting Ground story that would involve an OC that never took off. But enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this story. *Bows then disappears in darkness* Also I do apologize for it being so short, trust me the later chapter will be extended.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Haunting Ground, it is the sole property of Capcom. Even though it's the most underrated game I know, it a good game but now hard to find nowadays.**

**Ch. 2: Realization**

~Third POV~

Inside a dark, eerie castle basement that looked more like either a torture chamber or the inside of a butcher's shop with a stone floor, there was hardly any light in the room and the only illumination for the room was the lightning storm going on outside. After a lightning strike faded, a huge man with dilated child-like eyes, a strong physique, had a shaven head and wore what looked like burlap brown clothing on his body came into the room, grabbed a butcher knife and with a loud cry, the man raised the knife over his head and when it was brought down it cut into a rather large chunk of meat. Cutting through the unknown meat he slid it into a steaming pot of water which steamed once the meat was dumped in. He looked into the pot smiling, showing that he was missing a tooth and probably never had any dental care as some of his teeth are crooked.

He smiled, seemingly proud of what he did, he hobbled over to a cage along the side of the dark wall that looked large enough for a big dog like a German Shepard, but what was inside the cage was an unconscious blonde-haired woman wearing nothing but a silk sheet. He scooted closer to the cage, his eyes wide with a fascination; he then turned his attention slightly to a lock that was keeping the door closed. The woman's leg slightly moved and the man reached his hand towards the cage to try to touch the woman inside, part of his hand was inside the cage through a gap in the top half of the bars but he quickly pulled it out as if he was going to be caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. The man lowered his hand to try once more to touch the woman but through the lower section of the cage, his hand was almost about to touch the woman's right leg but when she raised her knee upward and seemed to curl in a ball he pulled his hand away then suddenly.

_**CLASH**_

Lightning lit up the room, catching the man off guard he raised his hands to cover his eyes, a cry escaped him as he ran away from the cage, probably thinking that he shouldn't have tried to do what he did. The woman in the cage didn't seem to be woken up by the man's cries nor the lightning clash, in her sleep she closed her hand, her face contorted as if she was having a horrid nightmare. In her mind she saw a flash, her being in a car with two people and suddenly the car rammed into a stack of logs, the windshield shattering in a spider web pattern while several shards were broken inward and as quickly as the flash came it was gone.

~Brit's POV~

"Aaaah!" I jolted awake, scared out of my mind from what I just dreamt of.

Breathing a little heavy from the shock I noticed that my surroundings weren't familiar, heck I knew for sure that it wasn't my living room because there was no light whatsoever and it smelled like rotting meat. I was close to throwing up from how horrid the smell was and out of instinct I clamped my hand over my nose but that was when I noticed something off... My arm hit my breast and wasn't resting in the crevice. I looked down to see that not only was I in just an off white silk sheet, oh no, I wasn't even in my own body! Thinking that I was delirious I grabbed my...ponytail? I didn't even wear a ponytail, heck I hardly put my hair up anymore since I've been out of school.

"Oh god..." I muttered as I looked down to see in what little light that I had, in my hand were locks of blonde hair. "NO! My worst nightmare has come to life...I'm a blonde!" I cried but was more upset with the fact that the only clothing I had was a silk sheet and I was in Fiona Belli's fricken body! "Why must the gods hate me!" I quietly cried as I clenched the cage bars in my hand and hunched over.

Getting a hold of myself the best I could I looked around to see that no one was it the room with me, I distinctly remember that Debilitas was once in the room but quickly left due to a lightning strike but it still creeped me out with all the things in the room. The meat hanging from a wooden rack, a sharp object that resembled a sword in the distance and the light scent of blood that lingered in the room, copper and chlorine the smell was, didn't like it one bit since it reminded me of the time that I had a nose bleed that lasted almost two hours and had to go to the emergency room for. Lightly smacking myself to get back on track I looked to the door to the cage to find that lock had been opened, I quickly reached my hand towards the lock after securing the sheet first so it didn't fall off, turned it to where I could get it off the door and dropped it to the floor. Slid the sliding lock to the right and I opened the door, got out of the large cage and stretched out, in all honesty I'm still freaked out because of the situation I'm in and I'm still none too happy about being put in Fiona's body and in nothing but a fricken sheet even though the feel of it is rather nice. Somewhat stumbling away from the cage I avoided going anywhere near the table stained with blood from the meat and just as I was about to go up the stairwell out of this creepy dungeon/basement I hear tapping sounds.

'_Britt just calm down, something dropped...oh who am I kidding those sound like tapping claws.'_ I thought, freaking myself out without meaning too, I never liked basements unless they were set up to be a spare bedroom.

Reluctantly, I turned around and looked at the table, I faintly remember that something was under that table but my mind was in such a mess I couldn't remember what for the life of me, so I crouched down, still a decent length away from the table and just as I squinted my eyes a bit to see what was under the table. A snarl made me jump away then fall backwards out of fright and a white, furry figure leaped over me and ran up the stairs, my breathing was becoming faster due to the scare I endured and my heart was racing faster than I ever felt it before. I wouldn't have been so scared if it weren't for the fact that I got attacked by my mom's boxer twice, once for trying to separate her two boxers when they got in a fight which resulted in me getting bit on the hand and the second time was for when I was putting dog food back into his food bowl when he was being an idiot and knocked it on the floor and he attacked me thinking I was stealing his food. Taking a couple of moments to recuperate myself, I looked across from me to see a dog collar, of course I knew what the name was on there, 'Hewie' and seeing that collar made me happy that he was going to be my companion through this nightmare. Unfortunately the collar's latch was broken so probably no matter what I did the collar wasn't going to stay on him, so I left it behind as I got up on my feet turned towards the stairwell and started jogging up the stairs while skipping every other step.

Upon getting out of the basement I was greeted by slightly chilly air which already didn't sit well with me so to retain what little body heat I may have left, I managed to wrap the sheet I was wearing around me, tied the top corners together and held the middle section closed, it wasn't much but it was better than letting the cold get to me. Getting my feet used to feeling dirt I started walking forward, being aware of my surroundings which had started off with barren trees on both sides of the path and behind the right line of the bare trees was a stone staircase leading to the castle and along the left was a tree with three small steps leading to it. Near the stone staircase was a round stone lined lawn decor with a round patch of grass in the middle and in the middle of the grassy patch was a statue that looked like a memorial and behind the memorial was a barred door leading to another area but I remembered that I would need Hewie for that part so there was no point in me going over there, but I really didn't want to go upstairs to the room yet. Though my options were quickly wearing thin since I was slowly getting colder and since I hate the cold I made my decision to go up the long flight of stairs to the room and get my set of clothes. Getting inside the room I shut the door behind me and already I could feel a temperature difference which was something I already liked, but I didn't go straight to the bed yet I was curious about the items in the room.

Seeing the small tv on the cabinet to my left I turned it on to see if all it really got was snow and static, of course the sudden _'tzzzzz'_spooked me and caused me to jump so I turned it off, "Okay so watching a little tv is out of the question. You're quite the puny one aren't cha?" I said to the mini tv, "The one I have at home is much bigger than you but don't feel bad, you're an older model which may be the reason for your size." I know talking to a tv would make me look insane but doing something completely random and silly calmed me down. So taking a deep breath I walked up the three steps near where the bed was and almost instantly to my right I saw Daniella, the maid.

"I've gathered some clothes for you." She spoke monotonously as she gestured to the set of clothes on the bed but I was more distracted by her beautiful red ensemble.

"Kirie," I spoke in a daze, even though Daniella scares the crap out of me she was stunning, then I realized what I just said and how I said it. _'Wait a second; this is MY voice, not Fiona's! This is just getting a little better.'_Though, my dazed state dissipated when she started walking towards me, so I moved a bit out of the way so she could get out of the room. But then just as she was about to leave I quickly mustered up the courage to speak. "Thank you, Miss Daniella, but..." I paused as she turned to me, I felt a chill of fear wash over me as her cold eyes were casted on me, "Where are we? And how did I get here?" I meekly asked, slightly getting unnerved with her unemotional gaze even though that's the same mask I wear.

Turning her head towards the painting of Lorenzo behind me she looked at it and said, "Yes, Master... We will keep her here for a while..." She said then added, "I will make sure she stays comfortable."

I swear I think I made the face anchovies from Spongebob made when Daniella said that she'll make sure I stay comfortable, _'Oh god, her way of making me comfortable is only going to make me fear her and run screaming.'_

I turned to look at the portrait of Lorenzo and taking a few moments to look at the painting I felt a horrible pain in my head. Another flash was going through my mind but it wasn't the car crash, no, it was a figure wearing a dark overcoat and hat peering inside the car, as it left my mind I fell to the floor holding my head. Fortunately, the pain went away and the warmth of the fireplace was nice but when I looked to see where Daniella went to, she was nowhere in the room.

"Dang it, I was going to ask her something!" I got up and opened the door slightly, leaned half my body out and shouted, "Miss Daniella, could you please bring me a pair of shorts or pants, either one would be rather nice, thank you!" I realized that I spoke a tinge too loud when I heard my own voice echo throughout the halls of the castle. _'Oops, hope she got the message though.'_ I shrunk back in the room and I looked at the clothes that were laid out for me on the bed, but before I even thought about going to the clothes I stepped in front of the painting of Lorenzo, glaring at it. "Don't think I don't know you're staring at me from behind that painting you old perv!" I spoke with a hint of anger towards the painting then just to possibly piss off the old man I got dressed in the outfit but I kept the sheet on.

Putting on the shirt and skirt over the sheet was absolutely no problem along with the rest of the clothes, though when it came to tightening the shirt straps I was having slight difficulty, unfortunately there was no bra so that was something I had to deal with, I fell in love with the socks because they were almost to my knee and I love socks that go passed the ankle. I sat on the bed to put the boots on and upon putting them on I knew I was new to wearing boots so I had to get accustomed to them quick since they were going to be used for running. Once I was finished getting dressed I easily slid the silk sheet off my body leaving my new clothes intact, turned to the portrait and stuck my tongue out at him. Before actually going about the room, I tapped the toe of the each boot to the marble floor a few times to get a feel for them while slightly and unconsciously pulling down the skirt, obvious I'm not a skirt person, because I was uncomfortable with how high it was and how much it was showing off my, er, Fiona's legs. Seeing, the dresser next to the bed and next to the picture of the young Lorenzo.

"Unf!" I fist pumped for no reason as I looked at the picture of the young Lorenzo, "Dang you are hot! And I do realize that you're Lorenzo, but you're still hot in this picture." I literally spoke to the painting.

Getting that out of my system I looked in the dresser underneath three shelves holding dolls and various items, the top drawer of course would be holding feminine undergarments, the second drawer had shirts and blouses, and the third, which I needed, had pants and skirts. Crouching down, I sifted through the clothes carefully and managed to find a decent pair of shorts, so quickly slipping them on I never thought I could love a peice of clothing more than anything.

Sure I was delaying encountering Debilitas but it's not like he's doing anything important, as far as I knew he was playing with a beat up porcelain doll so I might as well take some time to better familiarize myself to my surroundings. I walked down to where the little tv was to look out the window to see everything outside of the part of the castle I was in, sure I had to admit the view was pretty but given the situation it was going to be nothing but a nightmare. Sitting down on the couch in front of yet another picture of Lorenzo but when he was much young, perhaps in his teenage years, and from there I looked at the paintings that weren't of the perverted old man along with the interesting designed pottery. As I sat on the couch I looked out of the corner of my eye towards the bed and something under there caught my eye, thinking what I thought it was I sprung up from my seat, hustled to the bed and crawled under it to find...a bag!

"Praise be the lord for this glorious bag!" I said as I held the bag up in the air as if it was Simba from the Lion King. I placed the strap over my head, placing the bag along my right side, "Now time to go item hunting."

Once again, wasting time but hey, it was to better prepare me for the battles I was going to face so leaving the room back outside, I took a right after getting off the first set of stairs and went into a mini area that had three vases. I knew one had a medallion while the other two were empty but I wasn't a big fan of breaking things so I took the lids off all three vases, took each one individually and turned it upside down to empty whatever contents it had inside it and for the empty vases I left them laying on their side after getting my medallion. I went back to the staircase but seeing that I'll be coming back to that area to get Hewie I best thought to go back inside Belli Castle. As expected the room was empty but what I didn't expect was for Daniella to be back in the room holding a pair of capris.

"I brought you the clothing you wanted." Daniella said to me in her monotone voice.

"Thank you," I said as I took the capris from the maid and just before she left I quickly asked, "Before you go, if it's no bother," I took the bag off my shoulder and took out the medallion that was inside it, "Could you add in sections to this bag? I'm a little picky when it comes to putting things in a bag, just three sections would do just fine." I asked, wondering if Daniella would really do that for me, I was pressing my luck but it was better than not asking and end up getting items all mixed together and be in chaos.

Daniella looked at the bag in my hands then to me, "Of course," was all she said as I handed her the bag. "I will be done momentarily."

I smiled a bit hearing the news, "Thank you Miss Daniella."

Without saying a word back, the purple haired maid left the room to do what I asked while I stayed in the room. Remembering that she gave me a pair of capris I was quick to switch the shorts I was wearing to the capris that seemed a little big on me but I managed to find a piece of durable string to hold up the pants when I scrunched a portion of it on the side. Pacing back and forth in the room I decided to walk out of the room and go further into the castle, I knew my boundaries for now but I wanted to do some item hunting before heading over to the mentally-challenged man. Heading down two flights of stairs I remembered that the door to the dining room was locked so I went to the little store room was across from the door, emptied the vase that was there and got antimony powder in a small, round, thin glass ball. I was intrigued by the purple powder inside the ball and wonder what exactly causes it to shock enemies and such, holding the ball in my hand with a firm grip I turned only to find Daniella right in front of me.

"Oh my god!" I jumped literally an inch in the air and on instinct I went into a fighting stance but I let down the stance when I saw that the bag was in her hands.

"Your bag, miss." The maid handed me the bag and I opened the cover flap to see three different sections like I asked.

Out of gratitude I hugged the maid, crazy, I know but I was happy. "Thank you so much miss Daniella."

The woman didn't seem to react to the hug I gave her and before I could do or say anything else she told me that she needed to go prepare dinner and with that she left me alone once more. Hearing the word 'dinner' come from her reminded me of what was going to happen and reactionary I made a scrunchy face as I put the ball of antimony powder in the bag inside the far left section which was where my weapons were going to go. I ran out of the small room, back to the guest room that I got my clothes to retrieve my medallion, I placed it in the middle portion and then gathered all my courage to now go to the corridor and encounter Debilitas. Opening the door that led to the corridor/balcony or whatever it's called, a chilly breeze blew by giving me a cold chill but I had to brush it off and push forward...even though I really, really didn't want to. Passing a view stone pillars I literally felt a chill run up my spine when I saw blood stains on one of the pillars out of the corner of my eye which then caused me to start walking faster, purposely avoiding the locked door to the balcony of the music room.

When I got to the study which was a couple of steps passed the locked door what caught my attention was the chalkboard with writing on it, it basically explained little glowing creatures called 'Luminessants' or as me and probably a bunch of other people call them, 'Lumis', what they do to Fiona, well, now me and how long their lifespan was. I liked the Lumis but now that I could get hurt by them I wanted to avoid them at all costs, on a desk with several papers and a lamp there was a medallion on the corner so I took it for future use in the alchemy room. Knowing that the study desk with the lunar refractor was locked I forced myself to walk right out of the room and continue down the rest of the way. Just before I reached the corner from where I was standing I saw a huge shadow moving about and looking like it was playing with a doll, of course it was Debilitas playing with his doll but as I was about took around the corner, suddenly a doll was tossed right in my face and my reaction to that was loudly gasp and jump back, I almost fell but I caught myself.

"There is no way in heck am I pulling a Fiona!" I told myself, determined not to start falling from whatever scare comes my way.

I looked where the doll now rested and out of the corner of my eye of a man's shadow getting closer and closer to the doll, Debilitas was finally in view and honestly he already started to freak me out as he went to pick up his dolly. Right as he picked up the doll, the man looked at me then at his doll in what looked like a blue Victorian dress with a blue bonnet then back to me, he blinked once, started to smile as he tossed the doll in the air which landed to his side now thinking that I'M a doll! I went wide-eyed as he made a few excited grunts while waving his arms in the air and it was there that everything would be start of the nightmare.

_(Finished with this chapter, at a grand total of 5 and 1/3 pages long! You wouldn't believe how happy I was about the reviews, thank you so much and I really hope you like this chapter and I will be looking forward to the reviews. Also just so you know, 'kirie' is Japanese for 'beautiful' I wanted to add that in when I was writing the chapter.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Haunting Ground, it's the propery of Capcom. I only own myself.**

**Ch. 3: What a surprise**

~Britt's POV~

My own breath hitched in my throat I felt scared to move, what made my mind and body snap back to what was happening now was when Debilitas was hopping in the air and giggling his questionable giggle. I quickly turned on my heel and began sprinting down the corridor knowing fully well that he was going to pursue me, so once I passed the doorway that lead to both the guest room and the dinning room downstairs I quickly slammed the door shut behind me to buy some time as I bolted into the guest room. Shutting the door to the guest room behind me, I quickly leaned over the railing, turned on the tv so that it would distract Debilitas and I crawled under the bed as I clamped my hand over my nose and mouth.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Now I know how Fiona felt.'_ I thought, flinching when the door was opened and I saw Debilitas's feet run passed the bed and go to the tv.  
>He made a frustrated grunt, "Where is you?" He threw a mini tantrum as he turned off the tv and proceeded to look around.<br>_'I'm not under this bed, now go outside and tend to the garden please.'_ I thought scooting further back under the bed until I was pressing myself against the wall.

Debilitas kept freaking me out when he was doing the whole 'sniffing the air and leaning downwards', the man kept searching around the room for me. It was taking quite a bit for the man to leave, every time he left the room he'd come right back in several seconds later after leaving. I watched Debilitas do this several times and I kept telling myself over and over in my mind that I needed to get out from under the bed and get to moving, so once he left to go outside down to where that round rock garden was I slid out from under the bed and ran out of the room like mad.

"Okay, gotta remember that I already hid under the bed once so it'll be a less effective hiding spot next time." I muttered a quick reminder to myself as I ran down the outside corridor down to where Debilitas left his first doll. "If your face wasn't so broken I'd take you home and clean you up then place you right next to Bun-Bun." I had to laugh at myself for that because I was talking to a fricken doll.

I let out a heavy sigh as I carefully placed the doll in my bag, went over to the metal crate full of boxes and with all my strength I pushed it out of the way and boy was that crate a pain the butt to move! When I last played Haunting Ground I noticed that when the crate was moved there was a red smear on the floor, now that I'm Fiona I can see what it was... How I wished I never did.

I dabbed the pads of my finger on the red substance that was on the floor and when I ran my thumb over a few time I recognized the texture and how it felt when it was partially rubbed in, "Blood! Oh my god!" I rapidly wiped my hand on the ground to get the blood off and from there I sprinted to the typewriter room just to get away from the blood and get what I needed but mostly to forget that I touched foreign blood.

Getting in the room and shutting the door behind me, my mind couldn't help but wander to what the blood on the floor could possibly be, for all I knew that blood could've been animal blood but another part of me kept saying that it was human and not to deny it. Getting a grip I looked at the broken, spider web covered chandelier then to the bird cage that's also covered in webs with the bird skeleton and the lone typewriter in the corner. Walking towards the typewriter, carefully avoiding glass shards on the ground so the noise wouldn't attract Debilitas's attention I stood in front of the typewriter and looked at it thinking how much I wanted one when I was really into typing without a computer.

Popping my knuckles, I placed my fingers on the home row keys, "Okay, R-Eh-ST." I sounded out to myself as I typed, needing to press the keys hard since it was a manual typewriter. Upon finishing the word what popped out of the machine was a key plate with the word 'REST' on it. "Alright now, for nine more plates." I put the key plate in my bag and was ready to type more.

"S-AL-TI-Ah-TO. MER-CUR-Y. SUL-FUR. SALT. METH. MAG-NUS. MOR-GAN. AL-CHY-MI-Ah."

I figured that all typewriters had ten plates for use and I used what I needed or was going to need for later on and be better prepared so I didn't need to waste time going to find a typewriter elsewhere and make a key plate. Surprisingly the key plates were slightly heavy, they pretty much weighed as much as a Black Butler manga, sure all ten key plates were somewhat weighing down my back but I was okay, I lifted a duffle bag that was probably twice my weight. Though when I started running towards the door to the golem the sound of the key plates hitting one another made me hold the bag close to myself and hold onto it, so less noise would emanate from it. Opening the door to a mini alchemist room I could feel a great wave of heat hit me just from opening the door, I saw that it was coming from the oven in the back of the room but I couldn't be bothered with that right now I had things to do.

Digging into my bag, it took me a bit since me being temporarily idiotic; I placed the METH key plate in between the other key plates, so I had to sift through the bag just to find that one plate. Pulling it out after a couple of moments of searching I went in front of the golem, slid the key in and stepped back as it crumbled to the ground. Among the dirt and rock of the fallen golem there was the Obsidian Choker and from what I remember it dulls the sense of the Lumis so they wouldn't be as attracted to me, I put the choker on and already didn't seem to like it but I needed it, so I had to deal.

"My dolly!" I heard Debilitas cheer from behind me so without even thinking I bolted through the door.

"Exire Debilitas!" I shouted hoping it would work but since I still heard footstep pursuing me that was a clear sign that it didn't work.

I scrambled to the ladder but what I didn't think was for a way to climb fast down the ladder, sure one could climb up it fast but going down is a whole 'nother story! But I tried climbing down the ladder fast which wasn't working out too well because I'd either misplace my footing or go slow and when I looked up, lo and behold Debilitas staring at me climbing down. I was really starting to put ladders on my worst enemy list because of how slow I had to go down it to avoid injury but when I got to a reasonable distance from the ground, I just went 'screw it' and jumped down. Sure my legs had that sensation run up them from falling a far height and it slightly hurt to run shortly after but I had the doll loving gardener on my tail, so ignoring the pain was something I needed to do. I stumbled to the door across from the sealed well and ran as fast as my legs would allow for now, recognizing where I was I just jumped over the stairs leading down and hopped over the barrels in a shaded corner and hid.

_'Hopefully he won't find me here; I'm safe in this spot.'_ I told myself in thought as I started massaging my legs to make the pain dull. _'It's dark, if I'm sitting down or crouching Debilitas won't see me.'_ I kept telling myself, I put my hand over my heart and felt it practically beating out of my chest. _'Okay, I need some lavender...if that stuff actually works.'_

I tried calming down by breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly but whenever I heard Debilitas come to the area I was in, grunt in frustration then run off to god knows where. Slowly and cautiously I peeked over the barrels to see that he was nowhere in sight and the door to the music room was still closed. A smile came onto my face as I saw my chance to go, so I ran around the barrels, got to the door to the music room and went inside to hear a dark soundly melody fill the room.

"That sounds so nice," I quietly said, enjoying the music Riccardo was playing. While the keeper of the castle was playing I quietly closed the door behind me and I sat down near the gigantic harp. The music was rather nice until there was the sudden bang of the piano keys which made me cringe because whenever I hear either bad singing or music pieces that don't seem right or made on purpose it just bothers me to no end.

"Ah, Fiona, I see you've finally awakened." Riccardo started out, looking over the balcony down to me.

"That I have and been chased by the gardener of this fricken castle not once but twice!" I told him, then had a humorous idea in mind that got me laughing.

"Now what is it that's so funny, dear Fiona." Riccardo asked me, intrigued at what I thought was so funny.

Composing myself for a few moments, "Before you say anything else I would like to do something for a moment." I said as I got down on my knee and looked up to the keeper once more. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Ri- eh, you are the sun." I had to stop myself from saying Riccardo's name because he hadn't introduced himself to me yet and he'll find it suspicious that I know who he is. After saying my little piece I busted up laughing.

"Fiona! We are not quoting that Shakespearean play!" He let out an irritated sigh, obviously not expecting what I did there then calmed down, "There's something I've wanted to show you for quite some time. Pull away that sheet in front of you." Riccardo directed me as I looked to the sheet knowing fully well what that is.

"It's not going to jump out and bite me, is it?" I asked, not being serious about the question at all, I was just wanting to hear Riccardo's reaction.

"Fiona..." Riccardo sounded like he was getting more irritated with me being the way I am. "It's not going to harm you."

I looked up at him one last time before walking over to the statue. "Okay if you say so," I pulled away the sheet and just stood there in shock and was disturbed.  
>"Beautiful, isn't it?"<p>

"Dude, you seriously need to see a psychologist. Because this is far from beautiful, it's plain creepy and shouts 'I'm a stalker with a delusion in mind!'" I yelled at him, feeling myself freak out more and more about the statue then quickly covered it back up.

"That, my dear, is what you'll become in the future." Riccardo said, obviously not acknowledging what I just said.

"I am not going to be pregnant! I'll do everything in my power to make sure that never happens!"

"Deny it all you want, dear Fiona, but that is what you'll be when the time comes." Riccardo shot back then added, "Go ahead... you may touch it."

"Seriously dude, it doesn't have the 'BOOM pregnant' powers so I'm not going to even bother touching it. Aren't you even listening!"

I was getting scared but what he said next just went over the top. "You will be mine, Fiona!" the mad keeper declared as his sinister laugh echoed throughout the room as he left.

I felt so paralyzed with fear that I backed up slowly to a corner, purposely fell on the ground, curled into a ball and almost started crying. Tears were welling up in my eyes but they refused to fall, I tried dismissing everything Riccardo had said from my mind but his declaration and laugh stayed no matter how hard I tried to be rid of it. I looked behind where the statue was to see a small bottle that had a picture of lavender on it, getting up, I picked up the bottle, uncorked it and the scent that came out was really nice, relaxing even. Corking the liquid lavender I put it in the miscellaneous section of my bag then picked up the Garden Key which unlocked the door that lead to the marionette room, bathroom and the kitchen.

From the moment I grabbed the key I quickly made a mad dash to the door out of the room and began running to the small yard with the sealed well and had the backwards bench. Though before using the key I went over to the two vases that were somewhat hidden behind the well, I didn't find any items in the first vase but the second one had magnesia in it which looked like a small light green diamond that was pretty to look at, I liked pretty things. Getting back on track I went to the locked garden door and just as I was about to use the key, a noise resembling bells resounded in the air, I looked to my right and walked away from the door a bit to see what it was. Floating from where I just left there was a blue glowing ball just flying about, in all honesty it looked pretty like a blue lightning bug but unfortunately I had to remember that it was a Lumi and Lumis plus me equals bad things, so I quickly got back to the door unlocked it and closed the door behind me just before the pretty creature could catch my azoth's scent.

Knowing where I was I dug through my key items side of the bag to get out the REST key plate so I wouldn't have to spend so much time sifting through the bag just to look for it like I did with the METH key plate. The whole hallway was lit by pretty glass chandeliers on the ceilings which was good, walking down the corridor on my right there was the marionette room which I had to pass since I didn't get the broken marionette, on my left was the door to the kitchen and just up ahead were the stairs leading down to the restroom. I stopped in front of an arch made on the wall and looked down to see some stones looking like they were about to crumble, I kicked that spot a few time and once it was cleared...

"EEEK!" I literally jumped a foot in the air and back stepped a bit away from the bugs crawling out of the hole. "God, I hate bugs! Moths and butterflies are cute but any other bug, no!" I wigged out and as soon as all the bugs seemed to crawl away to a new home I looked into the hole to find Refined Antimony. "Okay, maybe the antimony was worth it."

I put the ball of orangish-yellow powder in my back with the magnesia and regular antimony as I went down stairs to put in the key plate, once it was in the slot the door to the bathroom was unlocked but I didn't go inside the bathroom right away because I went to pick up the broken half of the original REST plate which was the 'RE' part. The bathroom was nothing interesting; there was a sink that in the game was a status restore spot, the shower that serves as a hiding spot and the stalls back there was a dummy hiding spot, a storage space and the path leading down to the Castle Gate Key and a pair of special boots. I went into the restroom anyway to get the item that I knew was in there which was actually a medallion, then went out before I had any unexpected company.

Jogging up the stairs I looked around the corner to find that the coast was clear so it was safe for me to go to the kitchen, upon entering the kitchen my sight immediately went to the ham hanging above the cutting counter.

"Ham? I always thought those were severed heads." I shrugged my shoulders as I went to the other side of the counter to reach over and grab the jerky on the counter, "I wonder which jerky this is?" I looked around to see if anyone was watching as I tore a tiny piece off and ate it, "Chicken...and it's good, but gotta save it for Hewie." I told myself as I went around to where I was on the inside to find something to wrap the chicken jerky in.

Under the cutting counter was some paper towels so I used that as a wrap, finishing wrapping the chicken jerky, I placed it in my bag and made sure that it didn't get on the bisque doll. From there I decided to unlock the short cut back to the guest room, when I opened the door to the dining room I had to stop and stare at how amazing the whole place looked because never in my life had I ever seen a more beautiful dining room. The chandelier lit up the head of the table while the second chandelier was off on the back half of the long table, heck I couldn't help but feel the fabric the deep red curtains were made of along with the table cloth and the lit candles made everything even more stunning. Walking along the right side of the table I found the other half of the original key plate, I was going to use it for when I get to the water tower, retrieving the other half of the key plate I went straight to the door out of the dining room to unlock it thus opening another pathway. I went back into the kitchen and went down the stairs leading to a storeroom though when I was held up by the boards of wood. For some reason, I didn't just want to kick it down or charge into it...I wanted to break it with style, so I got into a fighting stance like I would in karate, mind you I'm a black belt, and knowing fully well what I'm wanting to do I chambered my back leg and stuck the barrier with a side kick. The wooden barrier broke away when I brought my leg back, I had to relish in that small victory as I went down the stairs though when I saw the map on the table I did not like what I was going to encounter when I went back upstairs.

I picked up the map and looked at it, I remember clearly never even looking at it because it always seemed useless. "Okay, so I'm at like Belli Castle and totally lost. Oh my god, a map it'll help me, wait this map is useless." I spoke in one of those voices that's often used in a mocking tone.

After looking at the map I folded it carefully and placed it in my bag for any possible future use but if I get to the other side of the castle with Daniella stalking me, the map's going in a fire. Before leaving the storeroom I opened the lid to the vase and ended up pulling out more chicken jerky, I wrapped it up in the same 'packaging' I had the first chicken jerky in and put the vase on its side to show that I've looked at it. As I was going up the stairs I thought I heard the sound of fast shifting footsteps, I knew who it was and I was not going to like it but I was not going to what Fiona did, I was going to keep my distance. Upon getting back into the kitchen once I got a few steps away from the stairway to the storeroom I heard something that sounded like something, or rather someone, beat against the glass window. The sound in the silent kitchen made me jump a little but it wasn't enough to make me hug the counter where Debilitas was hiding behind, reason why; I haven't the faintest idea but I don't care. Giving the sound a moment to settle, I let out a sigh to hopefully start off what's supposed to happen and practically on cue Debilitas sprung from his hiding spot.

"Bye-bye!" I bid farewell for now as I ran out the door, slamming it behind me and sprinted to the corridor and started going up the wide stairs. _'I will not pull a Fiona. I will not pull a Fiona. I will not-aaaah!'_ My thought were interrupted when the tip of the boot caught the very edge of the third step which caused me to fall, "God dang it! I pulled a fricken Fiona!" I hissed because the majority of the injury I sustained went straight to my knees since that was what I fell on.

As I was trying to get back up on my feet and continue to get away from Debilitas, the door leading to the kitchen was being opened. I looked back to see the door opening, the gardener of the castle closing the door behind him, at first he had his back to me but as he turned around and saw me it took him a few moments to actually get through his head that I was near and had a look of surprise on his face. The look of surprise lasted for a few moments as he was laughing but it faded and turned to a look as if he was mean and scary, I managed to get back up on my feet and run up the rest of the stairs but it was there that I felt eyes watching me, I didn't like that one bit since it got my paranoia worked up even though there was no one in front of me. Before I could even try to look around the corner the sound of dragging footsteps from behind me sounded closer, I turned around to see that Debilitas was practically in arm's reach of me! Deciding to not be a coward for once in my life I got into my fighting stance and was fully prepared to fight off the guy, but when he took only a step forward and angry voice yelled.

"Exire Debilitas!"

I looked behind me to find no one there, _'Oh come on! I tried that and he didn't even do a dang thing!'_ When I looked back to Debilitas he looked off in the distance as if the voice came from there, he held out his hand as if contemplating whether to touch or grab me but then he wore the face of a beaten child as he put his hand down. As he turned to leave the man looked back at me as if saying that he was sorry or something close to that, from there he left the area to who knows where and I let out a sigh of relief, '_I hate to say this but thank you Riccardo.'  
><em>  
>"Please excuse me, Miss." Riccardo's voice rung in the halls again, I turned around to find him walking out in the open wearing his brown garbs and had the hood over his head. "I am Riccardo, keeper of the castle."<p>

"Yeah, you're also the creep who made that disturbing statue of me pregnant in the music room!" I shot back, still not even remotely amused.

Riccardo let out a hearty chuckle when I said my piece, "Everyone's a critic when it comes to art, I thought you would appreciate it." From what I could see on Riccardo's face, he now wore a different type of expression that I couldn't read, "So sorry to hear about your accident. Your parents..."

I held my head in my hands as another memory flash went through my mind, all I could remember that it was dark, the car was heading for a log pile, the car crashed and Fiona's scream. My head was slowly but surely killing me, heck it was worse than a migraine!

"As Master Ugo and Mistress Ayla are both deceased, you, Miss Fiona are the sole surviving heir of Belli Castle."

When Riccardo mentioned my, well, Fiona's parents another memory appeared in my mind, Ayla looking in the back seat at her daughter while Ugo was driving the car sometime during the evening. Fiona's mother placed her hand on her father's hand lovingly, everything seemed like nothing could go wrong in that span of time.

The headache got progressively worse to where it felt like someone was pounding on the inside of my skull, "Are you in pain, Miss?" Riccardo asked, putting on a tone of worry or concern. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, and could I at least have a cold washrag to ease this fricken headache." I groaned as it was starting to become unbearable, so unbearable that I was crying from the pain.  
>"I will get one for you, now you've had a long day. Please rest upstairs, your bed has been prepared." were the last words I heard from Riccardo as I fell to the ground and passed out from the pain.<p>

~Third POV~

After Britt passed out on the ground the castle's keeper walked over to her unconscious body and stared at her with an unknown intent in his eyes that couldn't be seen due to the top half of his face being hidden by the hood. Being careful not to wake her up Riccardo picked up the woman and proceeded to carry her back to the guest bedroom without encountering Debilitas or the maid, Daniella. Having to trouble carrying Britt or as he knows her, Fiona, to the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed, removed her boots, pulled the covers from underneath Britt and covered her up. Finishing tending to the unconscious woman, he left the room to go get the wash cloth to help ease the headache Britt received.

While Britt slept it gave the memories suppressed by Fiona's trauma to start surfacing, like the memory that appeared before it went a little longer, how the car crashed into the pile of logs, the windshield breaking into the car from wood, Fiona screaming in fear, and the man in the dark coat and hat peering into the car looking at Fiona.

~Britt's POV~

I jumped awake from the dream/memory that played in my mind, everything felt so real and unknowingly putting myself in Fiona's position I brought my knees to my chest and almost started crying again.

"It's just a dream...no... They're Fiona's memories, losing her parents in a car crash and now in this nightmare." I spoke to myself as I realized that I was in the guest room bed with the covers on. I raised my hand to my forehead to find no washrag. "So much for getting that cold washrag." As I stretched out I felt that something was amiss...where the flip did my bag go?

Literally I scrambled out of bed, my foot getting wrapped up in the blankets thus me falling to the floor and when I finally got the covers off my feet I did a complete circle to see that my bag was hanging on the bedpost. I sighed in relief that Riccardo or whoever carried me back to the room didn't leave my bag just laying around, I put my bag back on my body and let out another sigh which was of disappointment that I was still in a video game character's body and in this blasted castle. I wanted to go home where everything was normal and sane, my thoughts of going home were interrupted when I heard a dog's cry.

"Hewie!" I exclaimed as I ran out the room, not even bothering to get my boots or to look out the window to see if he was really where he was at.

The cool air actually felt rather nice and was doing wonders for the pounding headache I had, after getting down the first flight of stairs I noticed that the door to the broken marionette was opened but I couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. Going down the rest of the stairs the soft ground felt nice on my feet even though I was still wearing my socks but more important matters had to be addressed. I ran to the bound white German Shepard, pet him a few times to calm him down, the whines he was making just tore my heart to shreds so I went over to the tree, managed to undo the wire holding the noose around Hewie's neck and I got the wire off him. Once the wire was off him I grabbed the capture device that was used by dog catchers and with force I broke it in half by slamming it on my knee, sure it kinda hurt but it was worth it because it was now broken and can't be used.

Getting back to Hewie, I knelt down on the ground till we were almost eye to eye with one another and I couldn't help but notice a blue sparkle in his eyes...wait a sec, Hewie's eyes were brown...

I slightly jumped at the Shepard's sudden bark but it wasn't aggressive, "Hewie?" When I said his name he started to growl, _'I thought Hewie liked being called by his name and what's with his eyes?'_ "Sorry, I've noticed that your eyes...they're not well...animal-like." The dog cocked his head in confusion as he continued to watch me, "You probably think I'm crazy," I put my face in my hands and ran them over my hair, "God, I wish I was at home talking to one of my friends."  
>When I mentioned the fact that I wished I was at home talking to one of my friends Hewie barked once again, I looked into his eyes and seen that they were an icy blue, something about them didn't seem right. "Okay, um, just curious, you wouldn't happen to know anyone that's not from around here... Do you?"<p>

Hewie barked again which made me start wondering if this white German Shepard was really Hewie. He brought up his paw to show a spiked collar tied around its leg, it looked like something one of my friends would...

I went wide-eyed, "Lex?" I asked, unsure if that was really who 'Hewie' was and to my surprise the dog barked happily. I fell backwards to the ground, sat down, totally not believing this was happening. I looked at the dog, who bared it's teeth as if grinning.

~Lex's POV~

Did this Fiona look-alike call me by my real name? I shout excitely, which came out as barking.

This'll be weird, but I guess I have to protect Britt. That's fine, but since I'm a dog, things may be different for me...

_ 'Damn, this'll be weird.'_

I had a hard time believing that we were in this kind of situation, it was just way too strange but this was how it's going to be until we've reached the very end. Britt's reaction to realizing that I was me was pretty funny, I noticed that she made a minor change to Fiona's costume which was by just adding a pair of capris on under the skirt and the bag. I also noticed that she didn't have her boots on.

"Hey, where are your boots?" I tried asking but like before it came out as barks so I had to point to her feet so she'd know what I was talking about.

"Oh, I left my boots in the room, when I saw you with the wire around your neck I immediately ran out here without even thinking about putting the boots back on...Speaking of which I don't even remember taking them...Eeeeew, Riccardo touched my legs!"

I couldn't help but snicker at how Britt was reacting but then again if we were in the opposite positions we were in, I wouldn't be too thrilled about it either. When Britt got up I knew that we were going to be going back to the guest room and waiting for us there would be Debbie.

"Ready Lex?" Britt asked but then reached into her bag; pulled out something wrapped in a paper towel and thanks to my dog sense of smell it smelled like chicken. "Here's some chicken jerky I found, I figured you would want something to eat."

"Thanks," I barked as I ate the chicken jerky Britt gave me; it was pretty good and definitely filled my stomach for now.

Once I was done eating Britt and I starting going up the long flight of stairs and by the time we got to the door to the guest bedroom all we had to do was walk in. Wasting no more time we went inside the room Britt didn't seem surprised to see Debbie sitting on the bed, swinging his feet back and forth and when he saw Britt he waved to her and I think he was trying to say 'hi' to her. I was ready to attack as he went into his flailing moment to look intimidating and when I looked to Britt to see if she was okay, her expression was that of confusion or wondering what the hell he was doing. She backed up a bit when Debbie got on all fours like a dog and tried to touch Britt but that was when I stepped in and started barking at him, he didn't look remotely happy about me being here and then got up and tried to look threatening to me.

"Lexi use bite attack!" Britt commanded and I noticed that she pointed towards his neck so running towards the mentally challenged man I jumped up and managed to bite into his neck, drawing blood.

I could tell Debbie didn't like it from how he was shouted in pain, I let go of him when he looked like he was going to slap me and from the moment I let go he ran out of the room holding his neck wound.

"Yay Lex! That earned you 1900 experience points!" Britt made a Pokémon reference as she kneeled down to me and was petting me.

Something was telling me that this was only the beginning of our adventure through Belli Castle.

_(8 and 1/2 pages...That's how long this chapter is, I hope you like it and I really appreaciate the reviews I'm getting even though they're anon reviews. Nice reviews are nice reviews and I hope I continue getting them because I really love them and love this story since I have some ideas in mind. Lex, I really hope I got you in character, you may scold me if I didn't get you in character. Well time to work on the fourth chapter. Byebye. Also I know that in the game lavender is a plant but I wasn't sure how exactly one would be able to use it so I put it in it's liquid form which the scent is much stronger, so that's how it's going to be.)_


End file.
